totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Calvin
Calvin, labeled as The Nerd is a contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium. Challenge Guide Challenge One: He and Albert helped Aliza up the tree. His team won. Challenge Two: He successfully made it through the forest, his team won. Challenge Three: He fought to get Aliza's toast. He thought Aliza's plan was good, only because it was from Aliza. He shot Pierre as he shot him. His team won. Challenge Four: Calvin wasn't sure how to get in the tower, until Beverly pointed out that there was a door. He was stuck with Sharie in the end, and they strategized together, but his team lost. He was safe. Challenge Five: He went with Arianna, Lyle, Beverly and Pierre. He said that they were just like the Scooby Doo gang. He and Beverly skated around the ice, and she taught him. He fell on her, and almost kissed, but Beverly pulled her head back. His team lost, but he was safe. Challenge Six: He was chosen to be on the Charging Bulls by Nikki. His team won immunity. Challenge Seven: He went with Albert to get their item. Albert had an allergic reaction and had to go back to camp. He was tackled by Beverly, and he sacrificed his item to give to her. His team won immunity. Challenge Eight: He beat Beverly in the trivia part, his team won immunity, and he qualified for the merge. Challenge Nine: He and Beverly grinned at one another when they were chosen to be together. During the talent show, they performed a dance, and he constantly dropped her on her head. Their talent was bad, but they received the final marshmallows. Challenge Ten: He went with Beverly and Nikki in the challenge. Nikki yelled at him after he accidentally pushed a railroad cart away. He was pulled out of a ditch by Beverly. He let Arianna borrow his spare inhaler. At the campfire, he gave Roger a spare bag of marshmallows. He was safe. Challenge Eleven: He was on a team with Derrick and Rick. He questioned Rick's leadership skills, as he was merely observing. Despite having the easiest animal, they lost the challenge, but he was safe. Challenge Twelve: He wanted to get his nails done by Arianna at the beginning. He had an argument/ conversation with Tessie while they were biking. He agreed to be in an alliance with Beverly and Aliza, although he is currently in the dark about Aliza being in it. He was safe at the bonfire. Challenge Thirteen: He offered Derrick to join his alliance with Beverly, to which he said no, because Beverly was a girl. He told Derrick that he had to get over his sexism. He didn't go across the board in the challenge. At Aliza's elimination, Beverly's crush on him was revealed, and he revealed that it was mutual. Challenge Fourteen: He and Beverly flirted in the beginning, and Beverly won the challenge. The surprise was that she was to be eliminated. Calvin offered to switch with her, but Roger wouldn't let him. They kissed before she left. Challenge Fifteen: Calvin became very depressed after Beverly's departure. He didn't even try in the challenge. He was voted out because his constant complaining annoyed everyone. Relationship Beverly- They went skating togethor, and almost kissed. He gave her his item in the scavenger hunt. He and Beverly grinned at one another when they were chosen to be together in the talent show. During the talent show, they performed a dance, and he constantly dropped her on her head. He and Beverly went together in the mine challenge. She pulled him out of a ditch. They are now in an alliance together with Aliza. Aliza revealed Beverly's crush on him at her elimination, and he said that he liked her back. They flirted on day twelve, and at Beverly's elimination later that day, they kissed. Category:Total Drama Pandemonium